Sebastian Druid (Earth-4187)
History Sebastian Druid has the same history as his Earth-616 counterpart, except the Caterpillar team never disbanded. Powers and Abilities Wild Empathy: Doctor Archdruid knows how to communicate with animals through body language and vocalizations. Through this power he can calm beasts and wild animals or the opposite, infuriating them enough to cause them to attack one or more targets. Spells Doctor Archdruid can cast spells with the same power as supreme mystics. Usually demonstrated to possess as following magic skills. Manipulation and Mystical Burst of Elementary Energy: Doctor Archdruid was able to project mystical bursts of energy based on one of the four fundamental elements of the universe (Air, Water, Fire and Earth) 4 cosmic elements of nature as desired and for the uses Whatever he want. Mystic Shields: He is able to cast around him or allies around him power fields of energy that can withstand the most powerful attacks. Invisibility: He can make a same group or even a group of people invisible and undetectable to other humans, may be able to see the invisible or security systems that detect invisible objects or people. Spectral vision (he can perceive entities invisible to others) Telepathy and Telekinesis: He is able to use the two psychic powers, with an equal ability and power of a supreme psionic of the Marvel Universe. Astral projection: He can project his astral invisible form to other places of the world or even to other times and other dimensions or realities of the multiverse, retaining all his mystical powers in the astral form. Clairvoyance, precognition, post-cognition and psychometry: He can use all powers, mediums with the same ability and power of supreme mediums Unarmed combat (although rarely does Doctor Archdruid deign to go into physical combat when he decides to do so he is known for using punches and blows, martial arts, and is a refined, hand-to-hand fighter with experience gained in years of Living in the forest among animals and totemic spirits of nature. Projection and Revelation of Illusions Light Projection - he has designed sunlight, moon and stars using-like as a beacon to help show the way and illuminate dark environments. Flight Intangibility: He can be transformed into an intangible ghost that can penetrate solid objects people or creatures. Levitation - This has been demonstrated many times. Sworsdsmanship - Although rare, he took a sword to defend himself and others. Restructuring Matter - As he turned an oak staff into a mystical wooden sword to fight against animated gargoyles. Change of Form: He can change the appearance of assuming form of any person or creature Transmutation: He can transmute matter and transform living beings into other forms (from the classic "turn a person into a frog", and a "beautiful human into a monster," until he turns a group of Demons into black crows). Animal Companion Doctor Archdruid has a link with the forces of nature or with an animal. If he chooses a link with nature, he receives a power bestowed upon him by the "Mother Queen Maiden." If he choose a link with an animal, Doctor Archdruid may have an Animal Companion. Forest Path Doctor Archdruid can cross difficult terrain without suffering reduction in his displacement. This ability only works on natural terrain. Invisible Trail Doctor Archdruid can cross natural terrain without leaving any marks, nor can he be traced by superhuman humans who have super-senses or features that could detect mundane humans or other creatures. Wild Form Doctor Archdruid can take the form of a wild creature - which usually corresponds to some animal in the region, but may also be an unknown beast. Your stats do not change, but he get a skill from the following list, depending on which animal he have become (eg, climbing for a monkey, claws and fangs for a wolf, talons giant for a bear, night vision, and smell for a Puma, wings, beak, and long-distance vision for an eagle, raven, or owl ... etc depending on the wild form that Doctor Archdruid chose ... wild forms of "mystical natural creatures" can bestow supernatural powers similar to magic) . This power can be four times a day. In the wild form Doctor Archdruid can not cast spells. Other creatures possessing superhuman senses or supernatural powers may try to use their powers to realize that Doctor Archdruid is not an animal common. Any clothing or equipment he are wearing is absorbed into the wild form, and reappears when he returns to normal. Each transformation lasts for as long as he wants, but Doctor Archdruid reverts to normal form if he becomes unconscious. The more uses Doctor Archdruid does of the more wild savage form his body gets this power until the time comes when he gets two different abilities. These abilities increase proportionately in number as Doctor Archdruid becomes more intimate of using the power of the wild form. He can choose different abilities with each transformation, but never one skill more than once. Agility: he receives dexterity, motor coordination, balance and grace comparable to those of monkeys Natural Armor: he receives natural armor capable of giving it protection against bullets, projectiles, blades, claws and hyper-sharp tusks and explosions of energy. Brutality: he receives super-strength comparable to that of a large animal. Climbing: he can climb an ingreme surface with a displacement of 9m. Claws and Fangs: he receives two natural claw attacks, which deal damage equivalent to a sword of its own size, and a natural bite attack, which deals damage equivalent to a short sword of its own. He can attack with all three natural weapons simultaneously, but if he does so he can not use his powers to cast spells. Swimming: he can swim with his displacement of 9m. Hyper-accurate instincts: He get infravision, vision in the dark, hyper-accurate hearing. Speed: Your velocity increases by 12mps. Big Size: your size changes to big. He gets super-strength, durability, and hyper-enhanced stamina but has a hard time moving in silence and hiding himself. Small Size: Your size changes to Small. He gains agility, speed and stealth hyper-enhanced. Attackers need to use enhanced visual senses to perceive Doctor Archdruid in his small-sized form that allows him to approach until he makes the first attack to identify him as a threat. Wings: Doctor Archdruid can grow feathered bird wings on his body that give him the natural ability to fly. Burst: Doctor Archdruid is able to cast energy rays, thorns or projectiles in their wild form. He gets a ranged attack that deals how much damage he wants. This attack can benefit from poisonous abilities or transmit disease. Immunity to Poisons Doctor Archdruid becomes immune to all poisons. Enhanced Wild Form Doctor Archdruid's familiarity has reached such a level that when he uses the wild form he can also choose the following additional abilities. Grapple Instantaneous: When he hits a grappling attack, he can instantly grab and immobilize the creature. Agility: He moves with balance, motor coordination, agility and speed far above the more agile creature of nature. Natural Armor: He receives a magical natural armor capable of bestowing protection against the most powerful forms of damage and resisting attacks by deities, alien beings, demons or unnatural creatures. Boat: When he makes an attack, he can attack with all his natural weapons. Brutality: He receives super-strength equivalent to those of the most powerful natural mystical beasts. Climbing: He can climb with displacement of 18m. Swimming: He can swim with displacement of 180 km per hour. Plant: Your wild form is made of vegetable matter. He receives immunity to poison, sleep, paralysis and stunning. In addition, he receives two natural knocking attacks, which cause damage equivalent to a club of its own size. He can attack with both strokes, but if he does this he can not use his spells and has difficulty stealthily moving towards a target. Finally, Doctor Archdruid can hide where there is vegetation. Speed: Your displacement increases by 180 km per hour. Giant size: He size changes to Giant. He receives super-strength, durability, stamina, endurance and invulnerability but can not perform any action that involves stealth without being detected. Minimum Size: He size changes to Minimum. He gets super-agility, speed, displacement, avoidance and stealth. Poison: A creature struck by its natural attack is automatically poisoned by a mystical toxin capable of causing damage even to those possessing invulnerability or hyper-accelerated healing factor. Flying: He can fly with displacement of 50 m per second. Additional Skills: Camouflage: Doctor Archdruid is able to mimic the surrounding environment becoming imperceptible to superhuman, mystical, divine or cosmic surveillance systems and super-senses. Shattering: If he hits a target with two claw attacks in the same round, in addition to normal damage, he deals superhuman damage capable of tearing limbs. Perception Blind: He uses special senses, different from vision (like a radar, sonar, etc.). Darkness and invisibility do not affect him anymore. Brute Fangs: Choose a natural weapon, the damage of this weapon is equivalent to that of a natural titanic beast. Breath: With a standard action, he can use a blowing weapon of some kind of energy in a 9m cone, causing as much damage as Doctor Archdruid wants. Once used, this ability will be available again in 4 minutes, and he can use he up to three times a day. Thousand of faces Doctor Archdruid can change his appearance at any moment for any existing natural or mystical creature, or that his imagination can conceive. Timeless Body Doctor Archdruid suffers no more penalties for aging and is immune to magical aging. He can live naturally for centuries or even millennia while maintaining the apogee of physical vigor and fullness. Only he is not "immortal." He will still die of old age when his time comes, for this is the natural order of all things in nature. Elemental: Your body becomes made of water, air, fire or earth. He receive magical invulnerability and immunity and poison, sleep, paralysis and stunning. In addition, he receives two natural knocking attacks, which cause damage equivalent to a club of its own size. Doctor Archdruid can strike with both strokes, but if he does, he can not steal close to the targets. Finally, depending on the element chosen, he receive the following powers. Water: he can swim at a displacement of 180 m per second and cross any barrier that is not hermetically sealed. Air: he can fly at 180m displacement per second and turn into a tornado that hits all opponents in the region. Fire: he receives immunity to fire. Their natural attacks inflict additional fire damage. Earth: he becomes as dense as a rock. Hes blows provoke giving concussive and by crushing and Doctor Arquidruida can regenerate its form while in contact with the earth. This ability can not be combined with any other skill except agility, brutality, and size. Armor Major of the Mother Queen Maiden: Doctor Archdruid can grow around her an emerald-like armor similar to the trunk of an oak that has exactly the same effect as her skin was made of a tree's wood but without limit of duration. From the moment in which the Doctor Archdruid activates this Armor happens to be constituted of the same wood of the Tree of Life and is able to make Doctor Archdruid invulnerable to the most powerful attacks. Armament Major of the Mother Queen Maiden: Doctor Archdruid can sprout from the ground at his feet magic weapons made of old oak wood as hard as steel which can be swords, scimitars, druid scythes, axes or whippings of rosebuds covered with thorns Body, or weapons for distance combat such as spears, tomahawks, daggers, or harpoons attached to vines of vines conjured from the palm of Doctor Archdruid. The Weapon has a magical power of damage equivalent to the power of Doctor Archdruid. The Doctor Archdruid can create temporary weapons that after a few minutes disappear or permanent that continue existing while the Doctor Archdruid lives and even later. These weapons however lose the magical power when manipulated by anyone other than the Doctor Archdruid that if desired can completely remove all and Any damage capacity of these weapons preventing them from being taken are used against him and his allies. From the moment you attain total acquaintance with this power, Doctor Archdruid can conjure a "Sword Holy Avenger of Mother Queen Maiden" a magnificent emerald 2-handed sword created by the hands of Mother Queen Maiden herself that has the same properties as a Sword equal to Excalibur or Ebony Sword of Merlyn and that only Doctor Archdruid can use if it disintegrates in dew if it is taken to him. This weapon allows him to channel all power of the nature once a day and to use an Attack that can destroy any creature that the Doctor Archdruid desires. Controlling Plants: Dr. Archdruid can animate and control plants at will by twisting them and commanding them to attack their enemies. He can command an entire forest to attack his opponents. If there is no plant life nearby, the plants are born from the body of Doctor Archdruid himself. Healing Rain: Doctor Archdruid is able to cast a magical dew rain that heals the Allies and inflicts acid damage on enemies. A sparkling, aromatic silver dew whose touch is exceedingly pleasing to the allies and the forest but to corrode the enemy as Acid falls from the sky in a gale of gleaming silver drops. The Healing Rain cancels all of the wounds sustained on all of the surviving allies of Doctor Archdruid nearby. Healing Shadow inflicts acid damage on all enemies and undead creatures that are in their area of effect, rather than healing them. Can be used once daily. Shield of Thorns: A Thornbone armor covers Doctor Archdruid and inflicts magic damage by puncturing whoever is attacking you. A harness of gigantic sharp spikes as hard as steel form around Doctor Archdruid's body and inflict damage on anyone who is currently attempting to do a melee attack. Any creature that hits Doctor Archdruid with his body or wielding weapons suffers magical damage by puncturing. If the creature possesses spell resistance or powers that reduces physical damage as a healing factor it applies to damage but still suffers magical damage Who use their special powers of resistance or healing factor to replenish it later. Petal Storm: Doctor Archdruid conjures a storm of petals of white roses that project over the target and cut it like a shower of hundreds of silvery daggers. Doctor Archdruid conjures a storm of white rose petals from Mother Queen Maiden's gardens that turn into a hail of sharp projectiles that project over the target, inflicting devastating damage by drilling everything into a cone up to 22 m in length. The damage is equivalent to the level of mystical force channeled into the attack by Doctor Archdruid. This power can be used by him up to 4 times per day. Summon Ent: Doctor Archdruid is effectively able with a simple touch to awaken the nearby trees and transfigure them into a Classic "Shepherd of the Trees" and commands him to fight at his side. Ent has the same combat abilities and powers Of a Classic Ent being completely loyal to his "little brother" and obeying him faithfully being able to willingly sacrifice his own life for him. He is possible to transform only one forest tree into Ent at a time. Controlling the Climate: Doctor Archdruid is able to mystically control the elements of the climate provoking rains, storms, windstorms, tornados, snowstorms, hail showers, hurricanes, haze or lightning flashes by the hands. Category:Sorcery Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Blasts Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Force Field Generation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Invisibility Category:Super Senses Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Clairvoyance Category:Precognition Category:Postcognition Category:Psychometry Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Illusion Creation Category:Photokinesis Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Sword Wielders Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Animal Form Category:Agility Category:Exoskeleton Category:Wallcrawling Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Enhanced Swimming Category:Super Speed Category:Size Changing Category:Poison Secretion Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Items Category:Healing Factor Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-4187 Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Good Characters Category:Unfinished Category:Zoopathy Category:Created by Beastlord5